Better Call Saul Episode Title Meanings
This is where you can find the meanings of the title names of every episode of Better Call Saul. Season 1 All but one of the episode names of Season 1 end in an "o" sound. Spanish for 'One'. # being the first episode of the series. Spanish for 'My Son'. # Referring to Tuco by Abuelita', '''his grandmother. # Referring to Nacho Varga. # Jimmy is hailed as a hero when he stages saving the billboard worker while filming his video decrying Hamlin Hamlin McGill and the court's ruling for his billboard to come down. Alpine Shepherd Boy was originally going to be called "Jell-O" in reference to jelly cups Jimmy uses to advertise his services as he begins specialising in elder law. The name was changed to Alpine Shepherd Boy in order to avoid a potential lawsuit with Kraft Foods who own the Jell-O brand. # One of Jimmy's customers after the billboard story was Mrs. Strauss who has Jimmy writing her will, one of the items listed being the Alpine Shepherd Boy Hummel figurine. Short-form for police officers, derives from the television series ''Hawaii 5-O. # The episode explores Mike's past in the Philadelphia Police Force. # In this episode, Jimmy hosts a game of Bingo. Referring to the Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act, commonly referred to as the RICO Act or simply RICO, is a United States federal law that provides for extended criminal penalties and a civil cause of action for acts performed as part of an ongoing criminal organization. # It was used in this episode by Chuck McGill to instigate the suit with Sandpiper Crossing. # Refers to the sandwich Mike packs with him to the drug swap. # Referring to Marco Pasternak. Season 2 Season 2's episode titles kick the pattern of ending in an "o" sound, instead fitting a hint into the episode names. The first letter of each episode could be rearranged to spell FRINGSBACK (Fring's back). This was an indication Gus Fring from the original show will soon become a common character in Better Call Saul. This in syndication with the warning to Mike in Klick with a note in his car windshield stating "DON'T" preventing the assassination of Hector Salamanca strongly hinted at Gus' return in Season 3. # Signifying Saul's change in attitude to abandon doing "the right thing" preferring to do his job his own way. # Also representing Saul's reluctant decision to accept Davis & Main's offer to become an associate after declining the offer at the court building. # At the end of the episode, Saul flips a switch in his new office labelled "Do NOT turn OFF!!!" (albeit to no consequences) showing his new principal of not complying to other's standards. Referring to a 'Hoboken Squat Cobbler'; a form of fetish video whereas a man sits in a pie and wiggles about. # Jimmy creates an alibi for Daniel Wormald that he created Hoboken Squat Cobbler videos to exonerate him from possible charges after his lone drug deal ended with Nacho raiding his pharmaceutical stash and baseball card collection. # Cobbler is a translation of the Hungarian word "varga", which refers to Nacho Varga. A city in Texas. # Jimmy stages solicitation with a busload of seniors in Amarillo. A figure of speech; to show intent of victory by any and all means. # A boxing term when boxers remove their gloves to inflict as much damage as possible on their opponents, alluding to the climactic scene when Tuco beats up Mike in the restaurant carpark. # Referring to Rebecca McGill; Chuck's ex-wife. Referring to the song, from South Pacific. # Jimmy sings the song to Kim Wexler on her answering machine. # Referring to the air dancer which inspires Jimmy's style of oddly-coloured clothes (among other oddities) which he uses to sabotage his position at Davis & Main. Refers to the B-29 Fifi aircraft used in World War II. # Jimmy wants the aircraft to use in his advert. Jimmy uses one of his clients to perpetrate a ruse at a U.S. Air Force base in order to gain access to the plane. # Refers to Mike's trap for the cartel truck driver; a makeshift spike strip made of a garden hose and nails. # Idiom ("hit the nail on the head") for Chuck's accusation of Jimmy sabotaging the Mesa Verde documents, to a high degree of accuracy. A "klick" is a military term meaning one kilometer. # One klick is roughly the distance Mike Ehrmantraut is from Hector Salamanca during his assassination attempt. # May also refer to the click of the recorder's buttons when Chuck secretly tapes Jimmy confessing to tampering with the Mesa Verde files. Season 3 Unlike previous seasons, Season 3's episode names don't have any pattern or message in them. # Jimmy reminisces about a childhood book known as 'The Adventures of Mabel' by Harry Thurston Peck which Chuck once read to him. # Ernesto reveals to Kim that he heard Jimmy's confession tape when he switched out the recorder's batteries. # Mike spends the episode following and watching the assailants who took the locator out of his car's gas cap, to then enlist Jimmy to spy on one who stops in the Los Pollos Hermanos restaurant in the morning. # When Jimmy confronts Chuck and destroys the confession tape, Howard and Dave Brightbill declare themselves as witnesses. Refers to sunk cost fallacy: unrecoverable incursions; normally used by gamblers to justify continuing. # Refers back to when Jimmy cited sunk cost fallacy to justify giving up his law practice. # It's used again by Kim to justify her defending of Jimmy over Chuck's PPD. Spanish for "tasty". # Refers to the nickname given by Don Eladio to the toy Hector brings him, representing the mascot of the company Hector bought as a cover for local Cartel activities. Defined as "the use of deception or subterfuge to achieve one's purpose". # After Jimmy demonstrated by an intelligent ploy to prove Chuck's disease is purely mental, Chuck becomes mad with rage and uses this term to refer to his brother's umpteenth trickery. A pharmaceutical term meaning to use medications in ways not of their original intent. # Jimmy uses the term to describe the use of his name to sell his advertisement's airtime instead of for law practice. # The use of a pharmaceutical term is apt considering Nacho's eventual plan to sabotage plan to Hector's medication starts in this episode. # The expenses of Jimmy's livelihood are starting to pile up as he's struggling to sell his services and broadcast time, as well as the fact that his insurance premiums will go up 150% because of his suspension. # Jimmy reveals to the insurance broker that Chuck has electromagnetic hypersensitivity (under the ruse of a breakdown), which caused all of HHM's premiums to increase too. # Used in conjunction with the following episode title to make 'Slip & Fall' (the act of slipping, falling and suing the property owner for negligence), a form of Tort law in which Jimmy's coming Saul Goodman persona specializes. # Jimmy uses a Slip & Fall ploy to coax the owners of ABQ In Tune into purchasing the new commercials. # Nacho's plan to switch out Hector's medicine for crushed Ibuprofen tablets ends with him slipping the container with the new pills back into Hector's jacket pocket. # The title references Jimmy's 'Slippin' Jimmy' persona suggesting that Jimmy McGill and Slippin' Jimmy are starting to close in on each other to create the Breaking Bad-era Saul Goodman. # Used in conjunction with the preceding episode title to make 'Slip & Fall' (the act of slipping, falling and suing the property owner for negligence), a form of Tort law in which Jimmy's coming Saul Goodman persona specializes. # Many characters in this episode start to experience a "fall" of sorts all at once. #* Jimmy's morality is compromised as he plots to coax Irene Landry into settling the Sandpiper Crossing case by persuading her friends she is keeping money from them. This move is more indicative of his swift transition into Saul Goodman. #* Chuck is asked by Howard to step down from being a practicing lawyer out of fear he is not of sound mind. #* Kim's overwhelming workload with Mesa Verde and Billy Gatwood starts to dramatically affect her as she starts losing sleep just to keep up. #* Hector loses his cartel distribution contract to Gus, which causes him to flare up agressively and in due course, take his medication, now Nacho's swapped-out Ibuprofin pills. #* Nacho tells his father about his arrangement with Hector and that Hector will soon try to take over the body shop, to which he tells Nacho to leave his house. #* Howard is faced with the prospect of HHM going bankrupt after Chuck sues the firm for breach of contract. #* Irene begins getting alienated by her friends, as per Jimmy's plan and eventually breaks down when she wins at bingo to a less than celebratory crowd. # The episode ends on Kim taking a literal fall by crashing her car (from falling asleep at the wheel) on her way to her meeting with Gatwood. # The episode opens on Chuck reading 'The Adventures of Mabel' to Jimmy in a tent as the camera passes them and closes in on a gas lantern. # A gas lantern may be a metaphor for Chuck in this season as his onset irrationality has made him a major hazard to his associates, as Howard asks Chuck to retire saying his decision-making has become unpredictable. This could be seen when Saul comments on a photo of a lantern atop a stack of newspapers in Chuck's house. # Jimmy practically sets alight his Elder law career by purposely exposing his foil against Irene during a session of chair yoga with the help of Erin Brill. # Following his forced retirement from HHM, a string of public humiliations and a major relapse of his electromagnetic hypersensitivity which drove him to tear apart his own house, Chuck attempted to take his own life by knocking over a lantern in his living room with books scattered across the ground. Category:Symbolism Category:Lists